Happy day for Ann
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: hmm review silahkan ann brithday


**Happy day for Ann**

Mayumi: hmmmmm mulai

Gray: apaan yang mulai bego

Mayumi: oh ya….ni bukan yang nge review tapi makasih bantuannya AA

Berkat Anisha Asakura aku jadi bisa buat fic dengan lancar makasih banget AA udah ngasih tau mayumi soal chapter dan pembuatan fic sekali lagi makasih! untuk rynd…. Juga udah ngasih tau aku!!!!! Tapi melewati facebook makasih semmuanya

Gray: karena dia bego!!! Makanya nanya

Mayumi: aku karang yang nggak beres buat kamu nih ada yang punya sapu?

Claire: (ngasiin sapu)

Mayumi dan Gray: (berantem pake sapu) hahahahaha

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

---**Ann's POV**---

"Uaaaah nyenyak sekali tidurku malam ini" kataku sambil melihat weker.

"ya ampun udah jam….08.00 aku harus siap siap" aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"ngomong ngomong jam 08.00 kok dingin banget ya?" gumamku sambil menutup gorden kamar mandi mungilku.

Air panas dari shower membuatku nyaman, setelahnya…. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, sekarang hari… hari dimana ibu pergi meninggalkanku, menuju alam sana apa boleh buat tuhan telah memanggilnya.

Ibu membelikan aku rok terusan berwarna putih polos dan bando bercorak bunga sepatu hak dan anting Kuputuskan untuk dipakai sekarang….

"Ayah….selamat pagi…. Ada yang bisa…..aku…bantu" kataku gugup.

"Ann kamu bangun pagi sekali terlalu pagi" kata ayahku sambil berbaring lagi.

"memangnya jam berapa sekarang ayah?" tanyaku "pukul 5 pagi Ann" kata ayahku.

"hey kau cukup manis Ann memakai baju feminin".

"terima kasih ayah o,ya ayah kadang kadang aku juga mau jalan jalan kota ini sangat pagi! Bye ayah" kataku sambil keluar rumah.

~~~_beach~~~_

"mineral town…." Gumamku

"kota yang indah bagiku tempat kenangan yang tak bisa di lupakan …… sesuatu yang sangat penting benda paling berharga yang pernah aku miliki……. ibu…."

_ Flashback_

"_ibuuuuuu ibuuuuu" teriakku menghampiri ibu yang sedang __memasak kare. _

"_ya Ann sayang ada apa?" Tanya ibuku "ya ampuuun kamu belepotan...." _

"_hehe…..ibu…Ann punya hadiah!" kataku _

"_apa itu sayang?" Tanya ibu _

"_hmmm……" aku berdehem _

"_INI" kataku mengacungkan kucing orange yang sama belepotannya. "Ann menemukannya di got!!!! Ibu ibu kita pelihala dia ya…ibu…". "tentu saja boleh, sekarang, ibu akan membersihkan kucing ini …". _

"_iya ibu!!!!!". _

"_sebelum itu……kamu bersihkan diri dulu."_

"_iya ibu!!!!!"._

_Satu jam kemudian…._

"_ibu kucing ini namanya ciapya ibyu?"_

"_hmmm nora, bagaimana?" Tanya ibu lembut._

"_nama yang bagus" kata ayah._

"_nama kamu nola ya…. Kucingggg"._

Butir butir halus dari kelopak mataku jatuh kelaut memang, aku sedang duduk di pantai dekat kapal.

"hei???".

"hmmm?" aku menyeka air mataku.

"KAMU SEDANG APA????? HAH??? PERGI DARI SINI PERGIIIIIIII" teriak seseorang oh ternyata itu Cliff aku mengangguk dengan tatapan sedih kesal marah dan kecewa.

"tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini Cliff" gumamku.

"ini tempat umum…" aku beranjak.

---_in liblary_---

"maaf ada orang?" kataku pelan.

"tidak ada!" kata Mary ketus.

"aku boleh masuk dan menenangkan diri?" tanyaku.

"ti….dak" ketusnya lagi.

"ke…napa?"

"DENGAR!!!! AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA TAMU SEPERTI KAU!!!!! JELEK" bentaknya sambil melempar buku kepadaku.

"ada apa denganmu? Mary? Ke….."

Mary melempar buku lagi kepadaku.

"pergiiiii aku benci kamuuuuuuuuuu".

"baiklah, maaf telah mengganggu kerjamu" kataku pelan.

"tidak akan kumaafkan seumur hidup!!!!".

Aku menghela nafas lalu pergi ketempat lain

Setelah pergi dan mendengar omelan omelan, aku pergi ke gunung, my place favorite.

Aku pulang pukul 11.00 tapi….

Jepret!

Lampu mati walaupun aku tomboy aku sangat takut gelap.

"ayaaaaaaaah gelappppp huweeeeeee"

"ya!!! Emang kau pikir ini terang"

"nggak!!!!" sahutku jengkel.

"mmmh" aku kesal.

"happy birthday to…you…. Hapyy birthday to….you happy birthday happy birthday….happy birthday to…you".

"suara lembut ini…….Claire?" tanyaku keheranan.

"hmmm"

Jepret!

Lampu nyala kembali!

Kulihat ada cake yang lumayan besar didepanku.

"mmm…. Siapa yang ulang tahun ya? Eh? Siapa ya?" kataku linglung.

"wahhh ayah ya??" kataku sambil memeluknya.

Yang lain bergubrak ria.

"ini….ulang tahun kamu, Ann" kata Claire memegang dahinya.

"eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" aku kebingungan.

"kamu lebih memikirkan ibumu daripada ultah mu aku bangga nak!" ayah memelukku.

"kau sudah 18 tahun Ann jangan kecewakan ayahmu" kata Mary "aku minta maaf kalo tadi membentakmu ini…idenya….." Mary melirik ke Jack yang lagi garuk garuk kepala sambil nyegir.

"Jack kah?" tanyaku semuanya langsung angguk angguk.

"maaf anu…aku…" Jack yang tadi cengar cengir sekarang kecewa.

"nggak apa apa Jack!!! Jangan diambil hati aku nggak marah kok"

"benarkah? Kalu begitu selamat ulang tahun Ann!"

"semoga kamu panjang umur!" kata Elli

"dan dapet rezeki nomplok" Claire menepuk bahuku.

"jangan selalu menyerah" Gray memberi komentar.

"maafkan aku saat di pantai ini disuruh Jack" kata Cliff.

"Ann jangan suka tertipu orang lain!" kata Popuri.

"kak Ann ini bunga yang kami petik di gunung" kata Stu dan May.

"makasih anak manis".

"kalo kamu butuh perlindungan kuatkan dirimu dengan masuk ke kulit telor ayam" (???) kata Rick.

"he-eh"

Semuanya memberi komentar sampai Ann kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan.

"kyaaaaaa ?????"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mayumi: selesai!

Ann: hmm o,ya tadi Stu ngasih aku ini nih!!!

Mayumi: -ngelirik- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JANGKRIIIIIIK TOLONGGGGGGGGG HELP ME!!!!!!

Skye:-dateng- ngegendong Mayumi sampe markasnya

Mayumi: kya????? Skye??? Maaf nggak dimunculin??? Ya?

Skye: nggak apa apa asal aku bisa nyelamatin kamu_ mi armor?_

Mayumi: kyaaaaaa Skyeeeeeeeeeee.

**wanted**

dicari review mohon ditemukan! Dan mengirimnya ke M.Y sekarang juga yang nge review…dapat…..batu kecillllll.


End file.
